1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, motors are widely used in various industries. However, there are several problems with structure of motors: 1) no debug window is disposed on the control box, and connection between a power line or a signal line and a control board is troublesome, parameters of electronic components cannot be adjusted, and an impeller is disposed at a shaft end of the motor, which makes it difficult to fix a rotating shaft during installation, and causes great inconvenience for installation; 2) the control board is disposed in the control box, since space is small and the air does not flow therein, heat dissipation is a big problem, since power and heat dissipation of the pump motor are large, temperature raises quickly and becomes very high during operation, which causes that heat is difficult to be dissipated; 3) control functions thereof are comparatively simple, which makes them unable to meet requirements of users; 4) since the power line and the signal line extend from side wall of the control box, tightness thereof is not good enough, and installation and connection thereof are inconvenient; 5) structure thereof is unreasonable, control thereof is comparatively simple, and no communication interface is left, which makes it inconvenient to communicate with the outside world; and 6) no structure for fastening heat dissipation is disposed at the bottom of the control box.